Snow Days and Snow Kisses
by LynnsaneFangirl
Summary: Kirsten is perfectly content to spend her snow day all alone. Just her and her TV shows. Cameron has some different plans in mind.(This is not connected to the Halloween episode or the season finale) Lots of fluff.


Kirsten stared out the window at the icy winterscape. Camille was long gone; out on a date with Linus somewhere in the snow. The white powder covered the driveway in all of its frosted snow glory, and Kirsten being the stubborn person that she is, refused to take one step outside. She returned her eyes to the TV, which was playing Doctor Who. Not that she'd ever admit it to Cameron, but the show had become one of her favorites.

Just as she was about to put the next episode on, she heard a knock on the door. Groaning, she got up to open the door, expecting to see Camille. Surprisingly, Cameron stood in her doorway in a huge, ugly parka that's color could only be described as authentic costume blue.

"Did someone order a snow day?" he asked, walking in wearing his parka and ten pounds of snow. He shook himself off causing Kirsten to roll her eyes at the pile of snow now on the wood floor. He walked into the kitchen, and when he walked back in he was giving her a face that said "what are you doing with your life?".

"What?" Kirsten looked back at him with confused eyes.

"You haven't even made hot chocolate? Camille was right to send me over."

Kirsten stared at him, dumbstruck. Did he really think he could just show up out of the blue and bring her out gallivanting in the snow? "Cameron, what are you doing here? I was perfectly happy staying here alone," she emphasized, "while watching-"

"Doctor Who?" Cameron smirked at her before gesturing to the long list of episodes on her Netflix history. "I knew you liked watching it. What episode are you on?"

Kirsten, thinking this was her chance to just stay inside and binge watch TV with him answered, "I was about to start Doomsday before I was so rudely interrupted." She stepped closer to the couch.

"No, no, no, no, no! Absolutely not! That is not the episode to watch on a snow day. We," he pulled her towards him, "are going to take advantage of this day off."

She shook Cameron hand off her arm, but she can still feel the warmth of where their skins touched. "That sounds great," he voice dripped with sarcasm, "but I don't have one of those lovely parkas that you are so lucky to own."

Cameron laughed, "You think you can get out of this that easy? Do you know me at all, Sparky?" He walked back to the door, opening it, and pulled an equally hideous butterfly blue parka.

"Great. Fantastic." Kirsten reluctantly pulled the coat on. "I can't believe you're making me do this. You know how much I hate the cold."

"That's why we have these." He put his arms on her shoulders and pulled her close to his chest. Kirsten's body instantly warmed at the closeness, but she attributed it to the heavy coat. Cameron grabbed two pairs of gloves and two hats from his seemingly unending pockets. Begrudgingly, she pulled the on and opened the door. When she looked outside, she saw the snow swirling in the sky, making it look like a sleepy blue dream. When they walked outside, she saw a clear driveway and a shovel leaning against the house.

"You shoveled the driveway?" She wasn't upset, just surprised. No one ever cared enough about whether or not she was going out on a snow day. Cameron could see it in her eyes that it meant more to her than she was letting on, but he shrugged it off, knowing she wouldn't acknowledge it.

Shockingly, Cameron felt something cold drip down his neck. He snapped his head around to see Kirsten reaching back down to the snow.

"Oh, it's on cupcake!" Cameron reached down, compacting the snow into a tight ball. He threw it at Kirsten, but she dodged it.

"Is that the best you got, girlfriend?" Kirsten laughed, throwing another snowball that narrowly misses his head.

"Come on, Stretch. Throw like you mean it!" He stepped closer as he threw the neck snowball. This one hit her neck. She jumped back in surprise as the snow slid between her jacket and shirt.

She stepped closer to him, not saying anything, but crashing the snowball into his face. Four snowballs and insults, Kirsten could feel Cameron's breath on her face.

"Dr. Goodkin?" She intended for it to come out as an insult, but the words are breathy and sound like a question. She can feel the warmth of his breath forcing her eyes to flutter. When she opened her eyes, Cameron's eyes were no longer focused on hers. Instead, his eyes were on her lips. Instinctively, her eyes close again. Then, nothing. She squints her one eye open to see his eyes closed as well. The snowball in her hand slowly melted, falling into the space between her gloves. Surprising both her and him, she smashed the snowball in his face.

Cameron jumped back in surprise, spitting snow out of his mouth. "Alright then Sparky," Cameron wiped the snow off his face, shaking his head and trying not to think about how much he wished he had kissed her, "If that's how we're going to play, let's play.

Cameron chased after her, carrying his own snowball. He instantly turned around when we saw her carrying ten of her own snowballs. He would've made it out unscathed if it wasn't for the black ice on the driveway.

"Cameron!" Kirsten screamed when he fell. Dropping all her snowballs, she ran to him, almost slipping herself. "Are you alright?" She reached down to help him up, but she ended up falling on top of him.

"I'm fine, sunshine. Why? Were you worried about me?" Cameron smirked at her, still holding her close to him.

"I'm always worried about you." Kirsten answered. Her eyes widened at what she said. "I'm worried about Camille, Linus, Fisher, even Maggie. We have a dangerous job."

Cameron smiled, "Good, because I'm always worried about you."

"Then why didn't you kiss me?"

"What?" Cameron barely choked on word.

"Before? Why didn't you kiss me? If you're always worried about me, and you always show up at my house, and you always take care of me, why haven't you ever kissed me?" Kirsten poured out emotions she didn't even know she had.

"I… I didn't think you… I didn't think you wanted me to." Cameron stuttered out, still trying to process what Kirsten was saying.

"Why do you think I refused Liam's proposal? He doesn't make me feel like the way you do." Kirsten explained like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"That was months ago! You couldn't have said anything earlier?" Cameron asked in bewilderment.

"Why? Have your feelings changed?" Kirsten tried to act like this would be one of the things she'll get over easily, but Cameron could see it in her eyes that is wasn't.

"No! God, no. I'm still very much, 100% in love with you Kirsten Clark." Kirsten's face broke into a smile that contagiously spread to Cameron's face.

"Good because I love you too." Cameron's smile widened at her response before and before he could answer, Kirsten kissed him. She could taste the hot chocolate and smiled against his lips.

She pulled away, and Cameron smiled up at her. Their eyes were locked on each other's and neither of the moved or said anything. They continued to enjoy the comfortable silence of staring at each other.

"Best snow day ever." He laughed as she pulled herself and him off of the ground. Shaking off the snow, Kirsten helped a limping Cameron to the door.

"Agreed." She answered, and she kissed him again.


End file.
